Duchess of Dawnshire
The Duke of Dawnshire is one of the premier Dukes in the peerage of Lordaeron and traditionally holds a seat on the Royal Council. The seat of the Duke of Dawnshire is Whitehall Manor in Dawnshire, located in the Western region of Lordaeron. History For his role in ending the war between the house of Menethil and the Blackmorns of Wolf's Crossing and convincing Varyk Blackmorn to swear an oath of fealty to the King of Lordaeron, Edward Whitehall I (Then Earl of White Harbor) was created Duke of Dawnshire, granted a seat on the Royal Council and granted the rank of Field Marshal. Duties and other titles In addition to the title of Duke of Dawnshire, the Dukes of Dawnshire have traditionally served as Marshals of the field and were often responsible for overseeing various matters of state. Before the fall of Lordaeron, Dawnshire was one of the only hereditary peers to be automatically admitted to the Royal Council. The Duke of Dawnshire also holds the following subsidiary titles: *Earl of White Harbor *Baron of Eastvale All titles descend to male heirs, save for the Barony of Eastvale, which can pass to a female heir. Arms The Dukes of Dawnshire blazon their arms with golden lion rampant, gripping a longsword. This has not changed since the title was created for Edward Whitehall I. The Duke's of Dawnshire quarter the Menethil eagle with their own arms, as well as the silver fist of the Order of the Silver Hand. After the formation of the Scarlet Crusade and Henry Whitehall's contributions to it, the symbol of the Scarlet Crusade was added to their arms. Henry Whitehall] replaced the white Menethil Eagle with one of crimson after Madelynne Albrecht declared herself Queen of Lordaeron. Motto The motto, Wrath of the righteous ''has remained unchanged throughout Lordaeron's history.'' Residences Whitehall Manor, White Harbor Castle and East Watch Keep. Knights of Lordaeron and the Order of the Silver Hand All past Dukes of Dawnshire have been Knights of Lordaeron. The current Duke of Dawnshire has been a Knight of the Silver Hand since the order's inception, prior to the second war. His son, Henry Whitehall II was also inducted into the order before the third war, but was slain in battle against the forsaken in Andorhal. List of previous Dukes of Dawnshire Edward Whitehall I - 1st Duke of Dawnshire. Held the title from the age of twenty-six until his death at the age of seventy-four. Edward Whitehall II - 2nd Duke of Dawnshire and only son of Edward I. Held the title until his death at the age of eighty. Edward Whitehall III - 3rd Duke of Dawnshire and eldest son of Edward II. Held the title until he was attainted for treason and beheaded at the age of seventy-one. The Duke was accused of diverting funds from the Royal exchequer to his own personal foundations. The house of Menethil - After a period of nearly eighty years in which the Duchy was withheld from the house of Whitehall by the Royal house of Menethil, it was revealed that Edward III had been framed by political rivals and wrongfully executed for the crimes they themselves committed. The King restored the Duchy of Dawnshire to the house of Whitehall and the title was given to Edward's Great-Grandson, Edwin Whitehall. Edwin Whitehall - 4th Duke of Dawnshire. Held the title until his death at the age of sixty-nine. Henry Whitehall - 5th and last Whitehall Duke of Dawnshire. Held the title till his death at three-and-sixty. Category:Titles Category:House Whitehall